Hell to Pay
by kalakat08
Summary: "They lost, and now everything sucks." What happens to the seven Reyna and Nico after they loose the war to Gaea. WARNING:DARK THEMES
1. Authors Note

So this is going to be a 9 part fanfiction focusing on the lives of the seven +Reyna and Nico after they are defeated in the war against Gaea. Certain mythological characters I use never sided with Gaea in the books but, when you read all the chapters hopefully it will be clear why I included them in the new world. Same goes with keeping a lot of the demigods alive, I kinda need them for the story. My biggest thing is if you don't like it, don't read it. If a chapter is particularly graphic I will warn you before you read it. I also apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. All characters belong to Rick Riordan, please follow, favorite, and review. Enjoy!


	2. Reyna Frank

Reyna dreamt of her old life.

She was standing in the Garden of Bacchus while her dogs, Argentum and Aurum, chased each other around the fountain in the center of the garden. Bees buzzed by her as they sampled the selection of flowers the garden had to offer, and vines twisted and curled around the pillars and statue of Bacchus. The air smelled of sweet grapes and honey, being around the familiar scene calmed Reyna down and gave her a comforting feeling.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to meet sky blue eyes. Suddenly a feeling of panic and anxiety coursed through her body, causing her to shiver.

"Reyna? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, I just got a weird feeling."

Jason gave her a small smile and handed her a cup of hot chocolate, then gestured for her to follow him. They leaned their backs against the fountain and took small sips of the hot liquid, looking out at the view of the valley provided by the garden.

"So...a weird feeling, huh?" Jason asked, as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the stone.

Reyna was a bit hesitant to answer, "It felt like...everything would vanish if I closed my eyes. Like, something is going to come and take it away from me...everything would be gone…"

Jason was quiet for a few minutes, which she mistook as thoughtfulness. But, then he started to chuckle softly and opened one eye to look at her, "That's some pretty deep stuff, Reyna. Maybe I should go find Octavian and you two can talk about conspiracy theories, like how an alien race is going to march on the Legion, or someones going to try and overthrow the first cohort, or-"

"I'm serious, Jason!" Reyna laughed while elbowing him in the ribs.

"I am too! Hang on, let me go get him, I'll tell him to bring some teddy bears and then you two can sacrifice them together and ask advice from the gods, just give me a sec-"

"I hate you so much."

Jason was laughing even harder now, and Reyna found herself joining him. This is why she loved being with Jason, she didn't have to be the under control, serious praetor everyone thought she was, neither of them did. They could joke around together, and make fun of Octavian without his little rats overhearing and telling him. They could stay up late and have meaningful discussions about old roman heroes, or Jason's hazy past. He was her best friend and sometimes she could feel herself wanting more.

After he had calmed down, Jason leaned against Reyna and stared out at the setting sun on the horizon. She began to study his face, the angle of his jaw, the way his nose was perfectly centered and straight, his blond eyelashes that reflected the rays of the sun. Her eyes traced the nape of his neck, and his cropped golden hair. Jason's eyes still twinkled with amusement, like the moon reflected on a rippling pool of water.

"Camp looks so beautiful this time of day...I used to love the shadows from the statues the sun would make…" He muttered softly to her.

Reyna's eyes quickly flickered to see the view, but did a double take at what they saw.

Everything was gone.

The temples lay in ruins, as well as the city of New Rome. Every structure or building looked as if an army of giants had stampeded and crushed everything in their path. The field of Mars, where they played war games had been set ablaze. The forts were all burnt to the ground and the grass was a gross grey color. Small fires still lived throughout the valley but, they looked like orange blobs to Reyna who couldn't see through her tears. The most horrific thing though, was the amount of twisted dead bodies that lay in a pile at the heart of Camp Jupiter. She stood from the ground and let out a small sob when she saw the garden had withered and her two loyal dogs become skeletons on the ground. She felt a hand wipe away the tears pouring down her face, and turned in shock to Jason.

"What-Jason, what h-happened?!"

"Here, drink this, it will calm you down,"

He handed her the cup of hot chocolate but, when she went to drink it, her mouth was filled with warm, thick blood. Gagging, she spit it out and looked in the cup to see that instead of hot chocolate, it was blood and dead flies. Reyna screamed and threw the cup away, running into Jason's arms. She sobbed into his shirt while he rubbed soothing circles on her back but, after a while, he tensed up. She figured it was because she was soaking his t-shirt. But when she pulled away, he was staring at her with blank eyes and a confused expression, like he had never met her before. His eyes weren't even misty after looking at the horrible scene, while she looked like a total mess.

"Jason, why aren't you upset?" She was unnerved by his reaction but, before he could explain himself, she was hit in the face with a sticky liquid. When she touched it, it felt warm, and when she pulled her hand away she saw it was blood. Reyna looked up frantic to see the edge of someone's knife push it's way through the base of Jason's throat, causing him to choke and drown on his own blood.

Reyna's emotions were all over the place as she began to run out of the garden, screaming.

'It cant be real' she thought, 'It has to be a dream!' She couldn't stay there anymore, she needed to escape, to get away.

Unfortunately, she ran right into someone's sword.

Reyna woke up choking on the scream caught in her throat. She took long deep breathes as she tried to calm herself down, pushing the nightmare she just had out of her mind. Sometimes though she preferred the dream to her current reality.

New Rome had fallen and her life was hell.

Reyna ripped the sweaty sheets from her body and slowly swung her legs over the edge of her thin cot. She noticed that the other six beds in the cabin were empty, their sheets tossed on the ground or hastily thrown on top of the bed. Reyna scoffed slightly to herself before getting up to get dressed. The whole camp was excited that Frank Zhang was being deported from New Olympus to The Pit. Reyna was more curious than excited, she wondered what Frank could tell her about what was going on in New Olympus, they didn't tell them anything down here. Pulling her dirt stained shirt on and brown khaki pants, Reyna left her cabin with a nervous feeling slowly creeping it's way into her gut.

Frank was waiting for her at the high, steel gates that circled around The Pit. Gaea's minions stood on either side of him, holding onto to each of his forearms. They were the gross earth men that regrouped like swarm of flies during the final battle, no matter how many times you killed them, more would rise from the earth.

Frank was dressed in similar clothes to her only his were cleaner, white shirt and brown pants. He looked like he had been in many fights, she could tell from the way he was standing that his right leg was injured. Up close, Reyna noticed all the healing bruises and cuts on his arms and face. His eyes were never very expressive but, she could tell he had seen too much at his ripe age of 15. They looked dead, and it reminded her of the way Nico di Angelo used to stare at the world, haunted and lonely. Reyna studied Frank for a few seconds longer, lingering on a large burn mark that started on his bicep, and grew till it disappeared underneath his shirt.

"I can see why they call it 'The Pit',"

Frank interrupted her thoughts, and it took her a second to process what he said.

He was referring to the fact that New Olympus sat high and mighty on a giant rock mountain. The Pit, was an actual pit at the bottom of the mountain (not to mention, it smelt like a giants armpit). This way, the living demigods that weren't need at New Olympus, could sit and wait to be called apon by the new rulers. They were like fish in a bowl, with a fat cat circling around them, watching their every move. Huge walls blocked off any way of leaving The Pit. The wall only had one entrance, and the steel was so high and slick there was no possible way to escape. And even if you somehow managed to, she'd heard rumors that there were all kinds of gruesome torture traps just waiting for a victim to fall in. One time, Reyna had overheard a conversation between two children of Athena, slightly impressed at the architectural design of the massive wall. She doubted Frank was impressed with this like some shamefully were, Reyna knew Frank was really intimidated by them. She regarded him with a cool stare and simply said, "We weren't feeling very creative when naming everything."

She cast her glare at the two earth men still clutching Franks arms.

"You can go now. He's here. I can show him around myself."

Instead of waiting to watch them leave, Reyna turned and began to walk away. She heard Frank limp after her on his hurt leg and began the tour.

After they lost the battle, the seven of the prophecy were taken to Olympus. Meanwhile, Gaea came to the remaining demigods and showed them mercy. She gave us clean clothes and food, she healed our sick or wounded and provided shelter for us. The catch though, was to pledge our loyalty to her and forget the old gods.

Obviously, the demigods weren't going to agree to that, so we began to plan a rebellion. We were still very weak and outnumbered from the battle before but, the demigods refused to submit. That is until, everyone started dying. Families would be split apart, people were tortured for days in public. Gaea was hitting us full force and we didn't have the power to fight back. So here we are now, rotting away in The Pit, constantly reminded that we lost and our lives will forever be theirs to control.

Frank could have guessed all this though, so she gave him a very quick version of what happened. He opened his mouth to say something but, Reyna interrupted him, she didn't have time for his commentary.

"So, over here are the living areas. The better your job, the better your cabin. You will be moved into the one next to mine so I'll show you it later. Over there is the..."

Reyna droned on in a monotone voice, pointing out the different buildings and areas. It wasn't very exciting, The Pit was dirty and small, nothing special about it. The cabins they lived in were crap, and so were the clothes and food given to them. Not to mention it smelt like rotten meat and vomit. The work sucked but, Reyna shouldn't be talking. She didn't have to do all the hard labor like everyone else, her old status as praetor gave her some power. Her job was to oversee all the work that happened during the day and to record everyone's hours. Meanwhile, the others hurried to finish the new temples and statues for the new gods. The working conditions were awful, Reyna had seen many of the injuries caused by the construction. She had also witnessed someone's death, which was horrifying. No, Reyna was lucky that her job is what it is, and Frank should be grateful too, he'll be working with her. A few demigods worked on New Olympus depending on if they had a special skill. Will Solace works in a healing house up there, but sometimes is sent to The Pit to treat the worst wounds. The only other work given to the demigods was the brothels and whore houses. Reyna avoided those but she knew they were popular among others. When she pointed the building out to Frank, she could see a look of shock cross his eyes. His shoulders sagged in towards himself when the passed by and he looked extremely uncomfortable. It oddly amused Reyna, and when someone moaned loudly causing Frank to flinch, it almost made her smile.

"What's that building over there?" Frank seemed eager to forget the whores and was pointing to a large marble building. It was probably the most structured thing in The Pit, but the most dangerous.

"We call it the square."

Reynas voice was quiet as they stopped in front of the haunting building.

"What is it?"

A lump began to form in her throat as her eyes burned holes in the ground.

"It's properly known as The Justice Building. It's where you are sent if you have been causing trouble."

Frank seemed to understand what she meant, and she noticed he lightly touched the huge burn on his arm. Reyna had a few injuries herself, all from the square. She was the lead of the rebellion so she was the first to be punished. She had 23 whip scars on her back and was missing her pinky and two toes. Not as bad as others but it hurt like hell, she never intended to go in there again.

They had finished the tour and now were just standing awkwardly in front of each other.

"Well... There you go. Welcome."

"It seems... Nice..."

Reyna opened her mouth to tell him to politely go away but, Frank spoke first.

"Where's your- ugh, chip?"

"What?"

Frank pushed up the top of his sleeve, revealing a metal band wrapping around his upper arm.

"You know, the censor they use to contain your powers...do you guys not have that?"

"Oh, yeah, some people do, most of us just have a tracking device."

He nodded his head and looked around, avoiding meeting Reyna's face. 'This is so awkward' she thought to herself, she wanted to leave but, she needed to ask him about the others.

"Frank, what happened to them?"

He seemed to have anticipated this question, and a guilty expression crossed his face.

"After we were captured, they took us to this large cell, and we just waited. It went on for a really long time, actually. I remember we started to relax because nothing was happening. After about a week though, things started changing. Khione came first, and she just stood in front of Jason, and watched him. Sometimes she would stroke his hair or look at Leo but, never said anything. Then she would leave, and Jason wouldn't stop shaking for a long time. I think he knew what was going to happen to him…" He drifted off, and Reyna didn't want to hear anymore about Jason. She already knew that those rumors were true. Thankfully, Frank started talking again.

"Zethes came and talked to Piper for a while, he would touch her knee or her hair but, she never said anything back to him. He only came once and she left with him. Chrysaor, the guy that tried to steal all our stuff-he had the dolphins?, anyway, he came for Annabeth because he knew it would piss Percy off. And it did, _a lot. _As far as I've been told, Chrysaor hasn't hurt Annabeth, he just keeps her with him. Then I got taken away. And that's all I know..."

"You don't know what happened to Hazel?"

Frank shook his head but, Reyna knew he did. She wouldn't push him though, she understood what he was going through. Although her feelings for Jason were not fully romantic, she had thrown up when she heard about what Khione did to him. She would respect Franks personal space on this, but she needed to know what happened to his arm.

"What happened there?" she said, pointing to the burn.

Frank blushed slightly and studied the ground before confessing.

"Well, ugh...before I left...Leo and I fought."

Reyna nodded and made a humming sound. Frank really hadn't changed much, he was still intimidated by her, and a horrible liar. She had sort of missed him, but she missed a lot of things...

"Reyna? Are you okay?"

Her eyes snapped up, expecting to see sky blue, but saw nearly black. Reyna missed her best friend, and just now that realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Yeah, just got a...weird feeling..."

Frank held out a hand as if to touch her, but the look on her face made him retreat.

Frank would never become Reyna's Jason.

It would never be the same.

Not wanting to cry in front of Frank, Reyna turned and strode away to her cabin.

"Wait! Reyna, where are you going?"

He was trying to catch up to her, so when she turned around, she sent him a glare so strong he visibly flinched.

"Leave me alone."

Wiping tears from her eyes, Reyna left Frank to fend for himself. 'He got off too easy,' she thought as she speed walked to her room. She decided in that moment, she would forever hate Frank Zhang.

There is a saying that resentment is poison to the soul, but Reyna's had already been poisoned. She's going to keep this anger and let it grow, she's going to harbor inside her heart and never let it out.

It's the only thing she has left to keep her going.

**So that was the first chapter, thoughts? I actually decided to combine Reyna and Frank, because their chapters were so similar. The next chapters are about what happen to the others in detail so stay tuned for that. Please follow, favorite, and review. **


	3. Jason

so this chapter came out a lot creepier then I wanted but, whatever. this chapter is very graphic and sexual so beware if your uncomfortable with that! please follow, favorite, and review

Khione walked down the dimly lit hallway, her face conveying no expression.

Her feet continued down the familiar path and her coffee eyes stared ahead, she was completely lost in thought but her body knew the passage by heart.

As she descended deeper into the tunnel, the air grew colder until you could see your breathe, like a dragon breathes smoke.

She smiled at that, the cold was a promising sign to her.

Khione reached a huge steel door guarded by two ice men with wicked spears. They heard her approach and their frozen bodies mindlessly moved into a defense position. Khione simply flicked her wrist and they relaxed, opened the room for her, then returned to stand by the door.

The walls were all covered in a sheet of frost and icicles hung from the ceiling. A wardrobe stood in the corner beside a huge bed with white sheets.

Nothing else was in the room, besides him.

He sat on the bed and watched her from the doorway. He seemed to sit up straighter and a hopeful expression filled his sky blue eyes. He looked just like a puppy waiting for a command from their master.

The boy was naked except for a leather contraption around his waist. It held his cock in place, keeping it erect but prevented him from cuming on his own. It latched together in the back, which held a lock that only Khione had the key for. He had a collar around his neck and matching ones on his wrists and ankles.

She studied him for a moment and he squirmed under her stare, he still wasn't used to being looked at with such intensity. She began to walk forward, her cool eyes never leaving his face, until she was within reaching distance. His lips parted slightly, he was practically shaking, anxious to see if he would be punished or praised.

Finally, Khione smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Good boy," she cooed "Very good."

Jason beamed at her and leaned into her caress. Grabbing the chain around his neck, Khione pulled him up and made him stand a few paces away from the bed. He couldn't go too far, his ankle was chained to the bedpost, only allowing him a few feet of 'freedom'.

She walked in circles around Jason and inspected him. His body was strong, the muscles defined on his chest. His blond hair was cut short and his blue eyes stared straight ahead. His body was littered with scars, some from the final battle, most from the whip Khione keeps if he ever misbehaves. Bruises and hickies are splayed out like constellations everywhere, especially concentrated on his neck and shoulders. On his lower back he has a tattoo of her name in bold black letters. Despite this appearance, Jason still had a way of carrying himself that suggested military power. They had tried to break him, to make him lose his aura of authority, but it never went away.

When the demigods had lost the war to Gaea, the Olympians were immediately banished to Tartarus. Mercy was shown to those who submitted and a camp was created for the remaining demigods. The seven of the prophecy though, we're not shown the same mercy. They were each given to who ever claimed them, Jason was a gift to her from her father. They stripped him of his memories and injected him with a chip that would subside his powers. Khione remembers hearing him cry as his mind was washed of his long lost sister Thalia, his girlfriend Piper, his best friend Leo, his two homes, everything. She remembers him screaming as they tested the chip, repeatedly shocking him, raising the voltage each time. They taught him new rules to go by, one being to always obey her. He was a fast learner, he stopped asking questions within the first few weeks of training. He stopped trying to remember his old life, stopped fighting whenever someone touched him. Stopped staring at the eagle tattoo on his arm. Jason Grace had always been a soldier, it was in his blood to command or obey.

Making her way back to Jason's face, she reached out to touch the crescent moon scar on his upper lip. He stiffened slightly as she continued tracing the hard features of his face. She hummed her approval and lead Jason back to the bed.

"I quite like this belt on you, pet. Do you like it?"

She pushed him down on the hard mattress and straddled his waist. She quickly connected the chain on his wrists to the bed and then held the one around his neck in her hand, like a leash.

"If it pleases you, mistress"

Khione smiled at that, and her hands began feeling the ripples of his muscles.

"My brother wishes to see you again, I told him he could. I know how much you love his visits..."

She looked down at him with a cruel smile and watched his face flood with fear. He hates when her brother comes, Zethes isn't the most gentle when it comes to using Jason.

"Do you not want that, pet? Would you rather we visit the square?" The square is the area of justice, where demigods are punished for their crimes. Jason has a special booth, where they repeatedly shock him underwater.

Jason shook his head quickly and forced a small smile on his face.

"No mistress, I would love for master Zethes to come visit."

Khione ran a hand through Jason's hair and forcefully yanked it back, causing Jason to wince in pain.

"Good boy."

When Zethes walks in, Khione looks up from Jason's chest were she had been laying, drawing designs of ice on his skin. Her lips pulled into a smirk as she glanced at Jason's face. Anyone could see the fear in his eyes and the way his lip slightly began to quiver.

"Ah, sweet sister! You are looking beautiful as always." Zethes struts towards them already beginning to undo his belt. A small sound escapes Jason's lips as he watches her brother undress before them. Khione strokes his hair and grabs his chin, turning his gaze onto her.

"Aren't you excited to play with Zethes, pet?"

"Yes, I am very excited."

"You're going to do everything he tells you, right? You're going to be a good boy and play nice?"

Jason nodded his head and his eyes flickered to where her brother was rummaging around in the wardrobe. Digging her nails into his skin, Khione forces his attention back to her.

"Use your words pet."

"I'm going to be a good boy for master Zethes."

Humming in satisfaction, Khione releases his jaw and continues to draw patterns of snowflakes on his skin. Out of the corner of her eye, she watches her brother as he tightens the chains on Jason's feet and hands. Below her,

Jason begins to tremble in fear, knowing very well what comes next.

"Alright sister, I'm ready for him..."

With a nod, Khione gets up from the bed and moves to the shadows to watch her pets performance.

"I have missed you Jason, have you missed me?" Zethes stands next to the tied up Jason and trails a finger up his chest. Goosebumps rise from Jason's skin as Zethes twirls a finger around his nipple.

"Y-yes, master Zethes."

Jason quickly looks over to the corner where his mistress sits. He doesn't stare for long, he knows she will punish him if he is not focused on Zethes while he visits.

Her brother plays with the leather straps of Jason's chastity belt and a small smile appears on his face.

"I like your accessory, Jason. Is it new?"

"Yes master Zethes, my mistress got it for me."

"Mmmmm," Zethes turns to look at Khione and nods his head down to Jason. .

"You've trained him very well sister, I'm impressed."

Khione shot him a smirk before answering, "He's a fast learner."

Jason's trembling grows, as Zethes climbs onto the bed and flips Jason around so his butt is hanging in the air. Reaching down, Zethes grabs the brown paddle and raises it so Jason can see it.

"Would you like me to spank you,

Jason? "

Jason whispered something quietly in response and Zethes grabs the chain connected to his neck and pulls.

"Speak up!"

"Y-yes." Jason manages to get out despite him being choked. Satisfied, Zethes releases the chain allowing Jason to breathe again. Grabbing the paddle, he raises it slowly and lines it up so it'll connect to the boys ass.

SMACK

Jason's body lurches forward as his ass blushes a pinky color.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

Zethes is relentless with the paddle, never stopping to let Jason rest. Khione is not a fan of using paddles, she much rather likes using her own hands. Her brother though, believes they are more forceful and efficient.

SMACK

SMACK

Jason lets out a whimper but quickly covers his mouth with his hand. He nervously looks behind him to Khione, then to Zethes, who was still spanking him. Khione always disapproved of crying or whining during a punishment and Jason knew it. He probably thinks he's off the hook because Zethes didn't hear it.

But she did.

"Brother..."

Both men look of their shoulders, one in fear, the other in curiosity.

"You would agree with me that whining during a punishment is improper, would you not?"

As Zethes nods his head, Jason's eyes grow wide with terror.

"So say someone were to whine or cry during their punishment, do you think it would be wrong to lengthen the torture?"

Finally realizing what his sister was getting at, Zethes yanks Jason's collar and pulls hard again.

"Did you whine, Jason?"

"N-no master Z-Zethes!"

"He's lying to you brother, I heard him myself."

"Lying is bad, Jason. Haven't we taught you that before?" Her brother loosens his hold on the chain, but still keeps it uncomfortably tight.

"Yes, master Zethes"

Khione stood from her seat and walked over to Jason. His body was shaking and he was looking down in fear. His ass radiated heat as she placed her hand on it, causing Jason to whimper.

"Shhh, quite pet"

Her fingers drew a path up his spine and back down again, attempting to relax Jason. She made eye contact with her brother and nodded to Jason's ass then turned her attention back to the boy. She started drawing on his skin again, and was pleased to see the tension visibly leave his back and shoulders. His peace was soon interrupted though, when her brother yanked his cheeks apart and shoved his large cock inside Jason's unprepared hole. Jason's screams filled the air as Zethes began to pound into his tight hole, never stopping to let Jason adjust. Khione stands in front of Jason and holds a finger under his chin and raises his face to look at her. His eyes are screwed up in pain and tears trickle out of them, pouring down his face.

"Look at me Jason"

Blue eyes lock with brown ones as Zethes continues to ram himself into Jason.

"Please mistress! I've learned-AH! my lesson, I won't whine and I-I won't lie. Please..."

He looked down but continued to whisper please to himself. Khione waits for Zethes to finish inside of Jason, before making him pull out of him. Although the pain most have been horrific, the boy didn't make a sound, not even when her brother slaps him on the butt before leaving.

Jason's sobs echo in the icy freezer as Khione unclamps his chains from the bed post. Jason's cries fade softly as she finished untying him, and finally comes to stand in front of him.

"... I thought you were going to be good today, pet. It seems as if you've forgotten your lessons...I think it's time I taught you a new one."

The boys sobs turn to sniffles, until he gains the courage to look up at his mistress. Her cold eyes bore so deep into his own innocent ones that a chill runs through his entire body. Grabbing his hand she leads him to the center of the room, and turns him so he is facing the door. Jason wipes away the fallen tears on his cheeks, while Khione stands a few yards away from him. The boys watches her in confusion, and multiple times he opens his mouth as if to say something but never does.

"What is to, pet?"

Jason looks shocked, but answers her in a timid voice.

"I'm very sorry I disappointed you, mistress. I swear I won't do it again."

Khione smiled with a cruel glint in her eye as she raised her hand out in front of her.

"Of course you won't, my pet..."

A rush of coldness rose in her palm, as icy blasts of wind shot out from her hand. She waited a few seconds, relishing in the feeling of the frozen snow, before lowering her hand to show case her newest ice sculpture. With a satisfied nod, Khione turned and swept out of the room with a swish of her long ice dress. She would unfreeze him in a weeks time, but first he must learn the cost of disobeying her.

"He'll learn," she thought to herself, "to beware the frozen heart"


End file.
